Test Battle 1
by Stalvir
Summary: Just a test battle to see if I can make a battle so no criticism please


Battle Test 1

1200hrs, June 1, 2620  
Unknown system, over an unknown world  
Battlegroup Protector UNSC _Emblem Flame_

A fleet move quietly in space on the hunt for a fleet that has ravaged civilian cargo vessels that where moving through this system from Harvest to the Inner colonies when several cargo Freighters where ether went missing or where destroyed so the HIGHCOM sent Admiral Victor R. Eisenhower with UNSC _Emblem Flame_ as his flagship and a fleet of nearly 120 vessels.

Sitting in the center of the Flame is the C/CIC (Combat/Command Information Center) where all the action is at and the Russian admiral is situated right know. Victor R. Eisenhower -decedent of Dwight D. Eisenhower- over seeing and getting the fleet for action.

Victor looked the pad once more to see what vessels is in the fleet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Battlegroup Protector:

1 Dreadnought  
\- 1 Emblem Flame-Class Dreadnought [4,698.75m]  
7 Battleships  
-1 Hyperious-Class Assault Battleship [2,903.75m]  
-2 Honor-Class Battleships [1,284.40m]  
-2 Soldier-Class Super-Heavy Battleships [2,152.20m]  
-2 Warchief-Class Assault Battleships [1,322.50m]  
7 Carriers  
-1 Delmont-class Ultracarrier [2,443.75m]  
-6 Hope-Class Carriers [1,121.25m]  
4 Battlecruisers  
-2 Hyperion-Class Heavy Battlecruisers [1,552.50m]  
-1 Resergence-Class Battlecruiser [2,300.00m]  
-1 Protector-Class Super-Heavy Battlecruiser [1,823.60m]  
15 Cruisers  
-3 Longbow-Class Assault Cruisers [1,593.60m]  
-6 Musashi-Class Light Cruisers [805.00m]  
-2 Athens-Class Heavy Cruisers [2,201.50m]  
-3 Seeker-Class Heavy Interdictor Cruisers [1,265.00m]  
-1 Spartan-Class Heavy Cruiser [1,840.00m]  
19 Destroyers-3 Archer-Class Assault Destroyers [1,018.60m]  
-6 Hammer-Class Assault Destroyer/Carriers [837.80m]  
-2 Lancer-Class Heavy Destroyers [1,166.40m]  
-2 Halberd-Class Heavy Destroyers [1,823.60m]  
-4 Normandy-Class Light Destroyers [737.70m]  
-2 Saber-Class Stealth Destroyers [1,063.75m]  
27 Frigates  
-10 Arc Magnum-Class Heavy Frigates [728.00m]  
-4 Argor-Class Escort Frigates [536.70m]  
-5 Bunker-Class Escort Frigates [460.00m]  
-5 Hellion-Class Fast Attack Frigates [443.60m]  
-3 Phantom-Class Stealth Frigates [718.75m]  
39 Smaller Craft  
-4 Arcier-Class Assault Corvette [402.50m]  
-8 Chiron-Class Gunships [287.50m]  
-7 Helo-Class Missile Ships [153.30m]  
-15 Helo-Class Patol Crafts [115.00m]  
-5 Longhorn-Class Heavy Gunships [230.00m]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grizzly veteran approved this and is extremely pleased that he gets to fight along side the Hyperious. 'Having ships like the Hyperious and Enterprise along side us make me very confer...' Alarms went of to force the admiral out of his train of thought.

"Report" the admiral barked.

"Sir, an unknown fleet came out of nowhere, thought they are holding 900,000kms out." Emblem Flame's AI Jack Davis, reported.

"Whats unknown fleet composed of and whats the fleets status Jack?"

"Sir unknown Fleet consist of around thirty to forty 1.6km long ether cruiser or destroyer classes, five battlecruiser classes, some one hundred smaller craft and..." radar operator spoke up but his eyes widened "There is also a 19km long vessels in the center of the fleet sir"

"My god, Have all vessels charge up MAC guns and positron cannons NOW" the admiral barked as he thought. 'The last time that I saw a massive vessels was during the battle of Reach, but that ships was nearing 30kms while this one is only 19kms.'

"Jack, status on the fleet?"

"Fleet is ready with MACs and Positron Cannons Charging up now sir"

"Good, have the Heavy Frigates and the 4 Heavy Destroyers form a phalanx line, the hounds in their wolf packs. Also send out the stealth destroyers and frigates, get them to lay lotus mines throughout the area." Admiral Victor looked at the holotable "Make sure that the fleet the heavy frigates and destroyers are in formation with the fleet while in phalanx formation."

"Sir"

Out side the fleet go in formation with the Heavy Frigates and Destroyers in phalanx formation. The fleet form a semi-half sphere around the carriers somewhat like the formation back on earth during WWII of the Pacific theater.

On board the Executor, an imposing figure stood on the bridge and looked at the fleet. The man was Darth Vader and his is the commander of Death Squadron. Vader turned to Admiral Peitt.

"Admiral, What do you have to report." The sith lord ordered

"My lord, the fleet in front of use is an unusual fleet. It consist of 119 vessels in all. Scans indicate the fleet consists of one what looks to be a ether a heavy cruiser or battlecruiser, seven battleships, seven carriers, nineteen cruisers, nineteen destroyers, sixty-six smaller vessels." The young admiral reported "Forgive me my lord, most of these vessels are equipped with some sort of spinal mounted cannon and two of these vessels have propeller the same type of cannon but on the sides, one with two cannons and the other with four."

"Your are forgiven admiral, I notice this my self and I'm worried about this battle because of these vessels. Lets hail them so we now who we are facing."

"Yes my lord"

On the Emblem Flame every one is in full combat mode. While every ship is getting in place for battle. Victor gets call from the opposing fleet.

"Sir, we'er getting a call from the opposing fleet"

"Patch it through privet" "Sir"

The main moniter came alive with a man in his mid-fourties to mid-fifties wearing a gray uniform with some sort of rank insignia. The man spook first. "This is Admiral Piett, captain of the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor. Identifi yourselves and state your buisness."

'An arrogant one eh?' Victor thought and decided to reply back. "This Vice Admiral Victor R. Eisenhower Commander of the UNSC Dreadnought _Emblem Flame_ of Battlegroup Protector. We are here to look for some of our missing freighters and look for the ones who are responsible for the destroyed freighters."

"Freighters? what is their classification and what do they look like?"

"Millers-Class Heavy Freighter/Tanker, with a crew of nearly 120 men and woman, capable of transport sixty to seventy thousand tons supplies and sixty thousand gallons of water, gas or any other liquid based supplies. The class is only armed with fifteen M35 65mm "Firestorm" CIWS Batteries, fifteen M66 55mm "Swatter" Flak Batteries, three M310 "Olager" 195mm Naval Deck Guns, and three M22 "Saber" 120mm Beam Canons. They look boxy with alot of rib like structures and they are dark grey in color with a length of 1,659.2m in length."

"We have encountered several of them though most of them were controlled by 'insurrectionists'. I'm guessing that you have your own problems with a rebellion"

"Not really because the Insurrectionist haven't made any bold moves and are snuffed out before they can organize in a larger group. There are smaller up-starters, though they eventually die out with out any support due to the UEG allowing the outer colonies to set up their own government while being part of the UEG altogether."

While all this is happening, a Saber-Class Stealth destroyer finished laying down mines and is now quietly hacking into the imperial main frame for information. While the crew and AI hacked the main frame, they discovered something unexpected, the truth of the freighters. The freighters exited out of slipspace and entered on the outer edge of the system. The Imperials had a few vessels with one Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer, two Victory II-Class Star Destroyers, and half-a-dozen smaller vessels. Whit the star destroyer and the two smaller star destroyers went to the the point that the freighters entered. There was a small skirmish between the two groups over something like 'Prepare to be boarded' or along those lines and ended with a little more then two thirds destroyed either via being destroyed by weapons fire or self destruction and the remaining ships capture but not until all vessels performed most of Cole Protocol with the complete destruction of the AI and the nav data along with any other sensitive data as well in order to prevent the empire to find Earth and her colonies.

"Ok, this need the admirals attention. Helms, return to the fleet with out alerting those ship."

"Aye, captain."

a few minutes later, a officer went to the admiral side a gave him a pad. Victor frowned his brows and spoke. "Well, I guess that negotiations are over, Admiral. Because aside the the freighters that where hijacked, the ones that your people encounter fought back due to that one of your captains arrogantly said something that the freighter captains, who are former UNSC naval captains, did not take all to kindly and resisted."

"How did you now that?"

A deep and rumbling voice spoke up and sound like he was having breathing issues. "It seems that some of your ships are capable of vanishing out of sight and hack our systems with us not noticing Admiral. Your people have interesting technology. Surrender now or die." Lord Vader said with a threatening tone.

"I say no." The admiral said that at the same time he made a motion for the feed to be severed. "I want all ship go to battlestations. Jack, have the Hyperious join the front lines, all Lancer-Class and Halberd-Class Heavy Destroyers near us. Put all of the smaller vessels through out the fleet and would someone get the captains of the Seeker-Class to engage their jump inhibitors" Victor said and got a 'yes sir' reply from the crew.

-In Space-

Both fleets are getting ready for battle but the imperial captain are getting cocky and think that they can win but Darth Vader thinks other wise due to the design of the ships. The UNSC Fleet fires the opening salvo a combination of energy and Projectile rounds race across the space and slams into the imperial fleet with force that scared them shitless because that some of the ships where lost in the first strike.

Out of 145 imperial ships, thirty-seven ships are lost, much of their larger ships are either damage but can't do much or survived along with much of the smaller ship. The empire shock and confused that these vessels use slug throwers and energy weapons. For the UNSC fleet they are surprised that the enemy has shields similer to the Swords of Sangheilios and Covenant Loyalists. But the damage showed the imperials that the UNSC can hit hard and fast. The _Executor_ was hit with seven MAC round with four of them being 600 tons, two of them being 1500 tons and the last one being 3000 tons and lost 5.75% of its shields while the the other ships shields ranged from 74% to 42% even 12% due to the mass assault of the enemy. As the imperial fleet shakes of the shock and awe, all remaining ships deployed their starfighters of a few thousand fighters, a couple thousand bombers, Missileboat, and Gunboats while the UNSC deployed thousand of craft of their own ranging from Sabers and longswords to the broadswords and Katana drone fighters.

As the fighter and bomber craft enter the fray, the ships move to fight ship to ship with carrier stayed in the rear while the the other classes move towards the front and gets ready for ship to ship combat. The imperials open up with turbolaser and ion cannon fire but where surprised that the UNSC has shields as well and not only that but multiple layers ranging from two on the smaller ships to 5-6 layers on the largest ships as well as hardlight barriers. Because of this revaluation on the enemy ships, Vader orders some of his star destroyers to take one of the smaller ships intact for study.

When both fleets enter the range of their guns they open up with every thing they have.

The Hyperious takes on an Allegiance-Class Battlecruiser and two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers after. Hyperious has the upper due to the heavy shield generators and vast amount of firepower. Shield are at 83% while the imperial vessels are at 88% on the Allegiance and the two Imperial II Star Destroyers are at 38% and 32% respectively.

Hyperious turns her bow to the Allegiance to hit it with its four MAC along with torpedoes and bow guns. The massive dagger shaped vessels tries to turn but it is to slow and to late because the mighty battle wagon unleashed fury on the imperial vessel with all four 1500 tons slamming in to the shields at 20% speed of light and crippled the battlecruiser for the torpedoes and bow guns to finish it off, at the same time the port and starboard batteries hammer away at the two imperial star destroyers.

Both vessels firing all their worth to scratch the massive vessels. TIE Bombers pound at the shields and they to strike at the ship but to scratch the heavy armor.

The rest of the fleet was OK or taking damage. The smaller craft such as the Hound-Class was giving the imperial headaches by ganging up on either one of the four remaining battlecruisers, and Imperial I or II star destroyers or the Flagship, the _Executor_ it self by hammering away at their shields via hit and run tactics with support from long range guns from MAC, Positron, or Mass Driver equipped vessels for further assistance.

As Victor oversaw the battle from Emblem, he already lost three cruisers, one battlecarrier, two destroyers and four frigates. The one battlecruiser was a Hyperion-Class Heavy Battlecruiser sacrificed it self to protect a Athens-Class Heavy Cruiser from a pair of small wedged like vessels and four odd looking ships, after the UNSC Battlecruiser's sacrificed, the Heavy Cruiser Opened up with it's MAC cannons, missile pods, torpedo tubes, and forward batteries. The one of the two wedge vessels exploded when a MAC round punched through the hull and through the reactor which caused the explosion and damaging the other vessels around it, the second wedge vessels was immediately destroyed from a wave of missiles and torpedo fire. The three of the four odd looking vessels were destroyed with the last one out of commission and prime for boarding. Three Musashi-Class Light Cruisers destroyed eight smaller vessels as well as several damaging two of the 1.6km long vessels. One Saber-Class stealth destroyer and a Normandy-Class Light Destroyer crashed into on the light-Colored battlecruisers and detonating their reactors which also removed several smaller vessels. Two Hellion-Class and two Argor-Class Frigates destroyed nearly all of what looked like a floating bricks and damaging the remaining versions before they fell to the guns the dreadnought.

Else where three Arc Magnum-Class Heavy Frigate where giving their all one one Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer and three smaller vessels that had alot of anti-fighter batteries. One frigate was damaged lost two thirds of its weapons but still had its MAC and Nuclear payloads was hanging back acting as artillery while the other two vessels are in a much better state then the first as they are hammering out as much as they could.

The large imperial vessel was taking a beating as the two vessels in front of the damaged one, are hammering at them with slug throwers, missiles, torpedoes, and energy cannons. One of its escorts was destroyed by a slug from the damaged vessels.

"Captain, we lost _Rebels Bane_ "

"I know, these primitives are not so primitive if they can hit us and where is our starfighters?" the captain commanded.

"Busy with the enemy craft, sir"

"Blast" the captain winced at the lost of another star destroyer.

On board the _Executor_ , Vader may not shown it external but he was shocked at the first strike. He Came with a fleet of nearly 150 vessels. The fleet consisted of the Executor, 15 Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers, 20 Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers, 3 Allegiance-Class Battlecruisers, two Praetor-class Battlecruisers, twenty Victory I-Class Star Destroyers, ten Victory II-Class Star Destroyers, twelve Nebulon-B Frigates, eight Interdictor Cruisers, twelve Strike Cruisers, ten Venator-Class Star Destroyers, five Acclamator II-Class Frigates, eighteen Lancer-Class Frigates, eight Escort Carriers, 3,428 starfighters in all. But within 10 min of the battle he lost little less then a third of his forces but not without destroying many of the UNSC forces in the battle.

Two battleships are providing assistance for two hellion-Class Fast attack Frigates, five Bunker-Class Escort Frigates against a darker version of the other battlecruiser-class, three twin tower vessels. This small skirmish is at a stalemate because of the two soldier-Class Super Heavy Battleships, but the second dark wedge vessel comes in assist to destroy the enemy forces. The frigates are in various states of damage. two are damaged with 40% of their weapons are lost and 62% of their missile and torpedoes are exhausted, three are fairing better but still damage with only 24% of their weapons destroyed but nearly 80% of all missile and Torpedo loads are used at the enemy and with the last being fine but is firing every thing they have.

The Battleships enter the fray and attacking the dark vessel with their MAC guns, the ship shuddered do to the impact of six high velocity rounds at the same time forcing the ship back several dozen meters with shield straining against the impacts to a point where the globes on top of the tower popped, and with the second dark vessels approaching the captain of one of the battleships requests the use of nuclear weapons. The Admiral alerts every one that mines are going off.

'After nearly 45 minutes, I lost half of my fleet. Thank god for have the heavy destroyers to hold their fire.' Victor thought. Over the course of 45 minutes, the UNSC lost an additional three battleships, two carriers, two battlecruisers, four cruisers, eight destroyers, six frigates, a little more then a dozen vessels, and two-third of his fighters and bombers but not before destroying many of the imperial vessels also and completely destroying all of their fighters and bombers.

All UNSC vessels and craft fallen back to regroup and to get out side of the blast radioues of the Lotus Nuclear Mines. The Imperials are confused but Vader sensed something wrong and orders the fleet to pull back most did retreat to as safe distance. Though not all are safe when the mines detonated. Several massive flashs erupted across the field. Many Imperial Vessels were cough in the nuclear blast ranges and were completely destroyed with several where damaged.

The Battle was not over when four energy beams were unleashed and strikes at the imperial forces. One of the remaining battlecruisers was hit and destroyed by one of these beams while the other three hit the mighty flagship and damaged it with a dozen MAC and Hardlight rounds with damaged it even further.

Lord Vader looked out of the bridge saw such carnage. His fleet was down to little less then half of the original number and saw where the beams came from. Four vessels with parts of their hull closing and wonder how did they achieved such level of power? The Dark lord ordered any vessels that can't jump into hyperspace, abandon ship and get to any vessels that is capable to enter FTL, and leave the battle space. The UNSC did the same thing but with a little bonus due to half a dozen imperial ships boarded and took control. They left via slipspace. The Battle only last and hour and a half.

Forces

UNSC 119 vessels

1 Emblem Flame-Class Dreadnought  
1 Hyperious-Class Assault Battleship  
2 Honor-Class Battleships  
2 Soldier-Class Super-Heavy Battleships  
2 Warchief-Class Assault Battleships  
1 Delmont-Class Ultracarrier  
6 Hope-Class Carriers  
2 Hyperion-Class Heavy Battlecruisers  
1 Resurgence-Class Battlecruiser  
1 Protector-Class Super-Heavy Battlecruiser  
3 Longbow-Class Assault Cruiser  
6 Musashi-Class Light Cruisers  
2 Athens-Class Heavy Cruisers  
3 Seeker-Class Heavy Interdictor Cruisers  
1 Spartan-Class Heavy Cruiser  
3 Archer-Class Assault Destroyers  
6 Hammer-Class Assault Destroyer/Carriers  
2 Lancer-Class Heavy Destroyers  
2 Halberd-Class Heavy Destroyers  
4 Normandy-Class Light Destroyers  
2 Saber-Class Stealth Destroyers  
10 Arc Magnum-Class Heavy Frigates  
4 Argor-Class Escort Frigates  
5 Bunker-Class Escort Frigates  
5 Hellion-Class Fast Attack Frigates  
3 Phantom-Class Stealth Frigates  
4 Arcier-Class Assault Corvettes  
8 Chiron-Class Gunships  
7 Helo-Class Missile Ships  
15 Hound-Class Patrol Crafts  
5 Longhorn-Class Heavy Gunships

-Losses-  
58 vessels

Imperial Navy 145 vessels  
1 Executor-Class SSD  
15 Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers  
20 Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers  
3 Allegiance-Class Battlecruisers  
2 Praetor-Class Battlecruisers  
20 Victory I-Class Star Destroyers  
10 Victory II-Class Star Destroyers  
12 Nebulon-B Frigates  
8 Interdictor Cruisers  
12 Strike Cruisers  
10 Venator-Class Star Destroyers  
5 Acclamator II-Class Assault Ships  
18 Lancer-Class Frigates  
8 Escort Carriers

-Losses-  
82 vessels lost

AN: This is only a test battle so don't criticize me. Any tips or tricks will be appreciated. Also the Vessels that you may not know, Those will be up on the next chapter


End file.
